


As you wish, Princess

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Dwalin... - mormorò la nana, stringendo le dita di una mano sul polso del guerriero e dell'altra sulla sua regale veste di un tenue colore arancione.<br/>- Shhh... Thorin ci sentirà. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you wish, Princess

**Titolo:** As you wish, Princess  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Dwalin, Dis  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Het, Lime, Fingerfucking, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 384  
 **Note: 1.** Sono incapace a scrivere het ma dovevo sdebitarmi con una certa persona quindi ho cercato di scrivere qualcosa di veloce e indolore (insomma xD) su questi due...  
 **2.** La ff è ambientata sulle Montagne Azzurre con Dwalin e Dìs giovani! X3  
 **3.** Il disegno del banner appartiene a [Papermachette](http://papermachette.tumblr.com)  
 **4.** Dedicata al mio amore.  
Spero ti piaccia e sia abbastanza porca! XD  
Ti amo

**__ **

Un forte tremore scosse Dìs quando sentì due dita penetrare la sua femminilità.  
Erano lunghe e abbastanza grandi da farle provare un piacere intenso come una vera e propria penetrazione...  
E il solo fatto che quelle dita fossero del nano che sin dalla giovane età l'aveva affascinata era sicuramente un fattore aggiuntivo al suo piacere.  
\- Dwalin... - mormorò la nana, stringendo le dita di una mano sul polso del guerriero e dell'altra sulla sua regale veste di un tenue colore arancione.  
\- Shhh... Thorin ci sentirà. -  
Il nano cominciò a baciare il collo della Principessa mentre muoveva con foga le dita dentro di lei.  
\- Sei bagnata... - constatò con un sorrisetto compiaciuto allargandole le labbra con l'altra mano e sfiorando appena il clitoride con la punta del pollice.  
Sentirla trattenere i gemiti mordendosi le labbra era per Dwalin uno spettacolo sublime...  
Dìs era una donna forte, autoritaria e coraggiosa ma sotto le sue mani - e i suoi tocchi - si stava mostrando fragile; avrebbe voluto possederla completamente - solo al pensiero i pantaloni erano diventati una crudele e dolorosa prigione per i suoi istinti "animali" - ma il fatto che Thorin girasse per casa in cerca della sorella era uno sfavorevole inconveniente.  
Per quanto tempo sarebbero riusciti a rimanere nascosti dietro la porta della camera di Dìs?  
\- D-Dwalin fa piano... - ansimò la nana, trattenendo a stento un urlo di piacere quando Dwalin, aggiungendo un terzo dito, cominciò a fotterla con più foga deciso a farle provare il miglior orgasmo della sua vita.  
Più spingeva le dita dentro di lei più Dìs tremava e, in preda al piacere e agli spasmi, raggiunse l'apice bagnando completamente la mano del nano.  
\- Oh, Dìs... - fu il suo unico commento, prima di portarsi la mano alla bocca e leccarla con foga, godendo nel sentire sulla lingua il sapore della sua Principessa.  
Ci volle qualche istante affinché la nana si riprendesse dall'orgasmo e, imbarazzata, si abbassò la veste e puntò un dito contro il petto del guerriero.  
\- Non farlo mai più quando in casa c'è mio fratello, intesi? - lo minacciò.  
Certo, in un'altra occasione quelle parole avrebbero sicuramente fatto tremare Dwalin... Ma nel vedere Dìs con le gote arrossate e leggermente sudata - no, non faceva proprio paura a nessuno in quello stato! - il nano si lasciò sfuggire una risata.  
\- Come desidera, Principessa! -

 


End file.
